Making Up to Making Out
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Shinichi being foreword in public, Instead of Kaito. This is a KaiShin not a ShinKai. Fixed my mistkes


In some lobby of some luxurious hotel Shinichi Kudou had just finished his deduction on who attempted to murder of some woman, she was very lucky her brother hesitated and missed the artery he was going for. Now the idiot was on his knees being formally arrested by Sato-keigi, with Takagi- keigi on her left side and Mergure-keibi behind them. The hotel manager and employee were watching everything that happened on the left near the concierge desk, then there was his boyfriend Kaito who was sulking against the wall on the right. Shinichi sighed honestly he had to put up with him being a thief, but the idiot couldn't handle it when he had to put things on hold for his detective work. Oh well this was the third time Shinichi ended up having to stop their date when they hadn't hardly started it. At least it was only 9p.m so they had time to fix it a little, well maybe they had more than just a little.

"So your done now right" Kaito spoke and strode toward Shinichi with his arms crossed only to get the biggest surprise of his life, the detective had ran up to him and pulled him into kiss. Kaito dropped his arms down in that instant and Shinichi jumped and wrapped his legs around Kaitos' waist. The thief instinctively held his boyfriend in place, but his eyes were still wide in shock, along with everyone else. Who would have thought that Shinichi Kudou would done such a display of affection so so publicly, the officers hadn't hauled away the criminal, and usually Tantei-kun went back with the police to fill out his statement. Shinichi pulled away and smiled "You know this hotel has room service until midnight" Kaito blinked.

"What are you" The thief was distracted by Shinichis' upper body moving away from him. It was odd to look down at his boyfriend with his body and head ached back and legs wrapped around his waist well no that was a lie he'd seen it in bed, but this was completely different. Shinichi smiled at Mergure-keibi.

"Keibi I'm going to give my statement tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Ah yeah" Mergure-keibi scratched his cheek and shifted his eyes away. "Come on Lets go" "Yes Sir" The police officers hurriedly took away the criminal with red faces.

"Good "Shinichi bent all the way back placing his hands on the floor did a full hand stand, and before Kaito knew it Tantei-kun was staring him in the face for a moment before he started walking away. "Ne Manager I'd like to book a suite for right now" The Manager, a female, hurried her employee, another female, behind the counter "Yes of course right away"

"Hora what are you doing"

"Don't you want me to make-up for getting our date interrupted?"

"Well yeah but that case" Usually something like this ruined their date completely and they'd have to reschedule.

"Its fine don't worry, she lived. Unless of course your tired and"

"NO!" Kaito was out of his element and a little confused, Shinichi was never the foreword one in their relationship, ok so maybe he was just a bit in private, but certainly never like this. Not that Kaito didn't like it, he did thought it was all kinds of sexy.

"Then there's no problem, miss can you get me the penthouse suite please." Ok Kaito knew Shinichi didn't make enough from his consulting on cases to pay for something like the Penthouse suit.

"Hey where did you get money for something like that" Kaito ran up behind Shinichi to a shiny gold card in his hands.

"Simple it's not mine, it's my parents"

"Are you sure that's okay" Kaito knew Shinichi didn't use the card for anything but absolute emergencies, and that never happened.

"Yep, this money is their way of taking care of me since they took off to America" Kaito thought there was something sadistic in the way Shinichi said that and smiled. "Oh wait there's one more thing I'd like" that's all Kaito heard before Shinichi started whispering into the Managers ear, the woman started blushing wildly.

"Hey what kind of things are you telling her" Kaito pulled Shinichi away from the manager and clutched him against his chest. The woman giggled a little and asked "Would like maraschino cherries with that order" Shinichi smiled brightly at Kaito before turning his head back to the manager "Yes please"

"What going on"

"You'll have to wait"

"Alright I've processed everything, here are your key cards check out time is 11 a.m. just tell us if you'd like to extend your stay just come down to the desk.

"Thank you"

Kaito thought they would get on with a lot of sex when they entered the suite. Especially with the heavy petting and make out session that happened when they entered the elevator. Shinichi had jumped on him again this time Kaito participated fully pinning Shinichi's body against the wall of the elevator. Asking what had gotten into his shy Tantei-kun. Shinichi response had Kaito purring in pleasure, turned out that Shinichi could barely focus on the case because he missed being with Kaito. Kaito was able to hold on to Shinichi while the detective distracted him with kisses to his throat and swiftly open the door to their room thanks to his magician's hands. The moment that the door shut Shinichi was out of his hands in a second telling the thief that sex could wait until after they ate. Kaito growled and grabbed Shinichi intent on telling him that they could order their food after a quickie, as soon as the thief's lips were centimeters from the detectives ear, that horrid word slipped from his beloveds plump lips and Kaito whimpered losing his arousal. Why did his beloved have to say f-f-fish? What was wrong with Shinichi he knew Kaito had an acute fear of those finny things. Of course Shinichi just chuckled and made his way to the hotel phone and room service menu, saying that everything would go a lot better if he just waited, he just needed to trust the detective. Kaito pouted and complained but sat down at the table waiting for their food, while Shinichi went into the bathroom to shower alone, because his love asked for trust and he was curious as to what Shinichi had planned. His detective had stepped out of the bathroom in one of the hotels robes teasing and tempting Kaito just in time for their food to arrive. It was a delightful and quiet dinner they conversed over various topics. They hadn't had good long talk with no interruptions in a long time. Between cases, heist, school, hang out with (interfering) friends and magic performances that Kaito finally started doing, the two of them hardly had any time together, usually they would indulge in each other's bodies like a conformation that they were dating. Only roughly once or twice month did they get a real date. It was a nice change. They kissed lightly afterwards, that was when Shinichi showed Kaito what else had been brought up with their dinner.

"You've always wanted to have me and chocolate for dessert right Kaito" Kaito practically drooled at seeing the contents of the opaque Tupperware box. Inside were a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce and a jar of maraschino cherries. Shinichi sat down at the edge of the bed with the robe slipping of his shoulders and a small grin on his face, and offered the box to Kaito, whom intern grinned a Kid like grin at his lover. Oh yes his Tantei-kun was right that night was most definitely worth the wait.

The next morning division one of the Beika police department got shock seeing Shinichi Kudou walk inside in sweatpants and a wife beater with his boyfriend holding him from behind in sweatpants and an open button up t-shirt and head on his shoulder. Every officer present could practically see the satisfaction rolling off of him just from the silly grin he had in place.

"I'm here to record my statement"

"Ah of course Kudou-kun I have the paper work ready for you" Takagi barely kept the stammer out of his voice, but he couldn't keep the blush off. Shinichi patted Kaito's head a little before padding over to Takagi alone limping slightly, while Kaito lend against the door to wait, he already knew the details he didn't want to hear them again. All the detectives in the room all turned to go back to work in time to hear "how do you do it?" from Sato, Kaito blinked in surprise as Sato-keigi grasped his shoulder and the other dropped their work and sputtered. Shinichi watched amused as his ever subtle boyfriend grinned.

"Did what Sato-keigi?"

"Put that look of satisfaction Kudou's face how did you do it?"

"That's kind of personal Sato-keigi"

"Yeah but" Sato whispered into Kaito's ear the officer got closer to hear but the magician just giggled.

"Sorry you got to figure that for your self Sato-Keigi" Sato moved to a thinking pose. When Shinichi and Kaito left the detective asked what is it exactly that Sato wanted.

"To know how to satisfy Takagi like I do for you" Kaito purred, Shinichi blushed and raised an eyebrow "oh you really think you do that for me" Kaito huffed slightly before giving a sultry response "I don't think I know, and when we get home I'll show you what I know"

"I look forward to it."


End file.
